


Purple lipstick stains

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee is life, F/F, Modern AU, Phasma is flirting, Rey isnt, meet awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Rey really doesn't like morning and she likes dawdling people even less. Sadly she is quite vocal about her opinions and Phasma is really into that. And her.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Kudos: 30





	Purple lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> I will die on the Phasma/Rey hill. Chaotic!lesbian meet distinguished!Bi gives me life. 
> 
> To everyone celebrating Christmas: Have fun lads and ladies and try not to kill your family (I know it's trying, my mom's flipping out rn.)

Phasma scrolled through her feed while she waited for her coffee to be ready. She barely heard anything going on around her when a pretty young lady squeezed past her to grab her own drink from the counter. 

What she did hear however was the muttered  _ bitch _ .

“Excuse me,” Phasma said and stepped into the lady’s path. “What did you just call me.” 

The lady, a pretty young woman with sharp cheekbones and perfectly applied eyeliner looked at Phasma. Blinked once and took a tip from her cup. 

“ **_Bitch_ ** ,” she said and smirked. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little rude to just call anyone that?” 

“If they behave like one and stand around like they were planted there, then yes.” 

The lady tried to shove Phasma aside like before, but Phasma wouldn’t budge. 

“Bitch fuck off.” 

“Well,” Phasma took the lady’s cup and read her name. “Rey. As it seems I am not going anywhere and so are you.” 

Before Rey was able to say more, Phasma was handed her drink. Being a regular sometimes paid off.

“Can I get fucking past you?” Rey glanced at Phasma’s cup. “ _ Phasma _ .”

“Nah,” Phasma smirked. “I wanna know what brings a lady to tell another, buffer lady that she’s a bitch.” 

“Lots’a things,” Rey arched her eyebrow and Phasma found herself smirking. 

“Really,” Phasma chuckled and pulled out a pen. 

Grabbing Rey’s cup she ignored her protest and wrote her number on the paper sleeve around it. Contemplating for a second what to do next she took a sip and found the beverage to be quite tasteful if sweet. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” 

With that she turned on her heel and left the coffee shop. When she took a sip from her coffee she admired her purple lipstick stains on the cap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment below, it motivates writers!


End file.
